legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:LOTM: Sword of Kings AA 2nd Season - Judgement Day/@comment-25468117-20191104011249
For those who lost yourselves after a year out and don't know what is happening anymore, here is the guide: The episode starts with Michael Langdon sensing the evil aura of Unit-CM 130 (caused by his experiments with the Black Heart that Yuuki Terumi and Vergil stole from Revy after they killed her to get their hands on the power of the Zoyineain Black Demons) and sends Aleister Crowley (disguised under the appearance of Abel Nightroad; this will be explained during Firenza Junior episodes) to investigate and form an alliance with the MPS, only to be kidnapped and tortured by one of Unit-CM 130's clones for being part of a religious group but is rescued by Terra of the Left. Later, Michael declares he is willing to work with CM but shows complete disgust for his brutality, considering in betraying the droid at the first opportunity. Meanwhile, Maria Arzonia and Matt Butcher are trying to escape from Paris after they were summoned by Misogi Kumagawa, who decided to betray the Fallen's Essence, Unit-CM 130 and everyone else working with the KnightWalker Alliance for abandoning Eckidina KnightWalker (who was betrayed by Michael Langdon during the events of Corbin Files crossover and went insane), resulting in one of Eckidina's clones killing the Eckidina KnightWalker who was betrayed (and the bitchy one who started the WWIII) and assuming the post of KnightWalker Family in her place. It's revealed later this new Eckidina clone is actually a Black Demon and is working with the Revelation of Qliphoth (because this Otaku Eckidina is the Diabla the Qliphoth Tyrant we all know) and is planning to betray the Fallen's Essence to assist The Revelation of Qliphoth and Vira Hermes in wiping out mankind. After arriving in Paris to find their contact, Misogi Kumagawa met Maria and Matt in an underground laboratory of MPS and showed them the true plans of the Manufacturing Progressive Sciences, the true plans of Unit-CM 130 that is to launch nuclear missiles filled with Zoyiniean Black Demon's virus known as Black Gas that will turn all living organisms of Earth into monstruous creatures called Gigalomaniacs to fight the incoming threat of Revelation of Qliphoth and the true evil of the world that is Ara Astaroth. On their way out, Maria and Matt accidentally found a MPS Tech-Combat Realizer Unit called Hysteria, a Magi-Tech armored suit that allows the user to destroy divine beings. Returning to the time where Maria and Matt were escaping from Paris, the soldiers of KnightWalker Family failed to captured them and are immediately kidnapped by Unit-CM 130 to be used as guinea pigs in freezing experiments. Much later, we are brought back to Vatican to know more about the mysterious Iscariot that were involved during the events of Firenza Junior. We know more about Leonardo Cruz and how he plans to overthrow Michael for misleading the Church into becoming a corrupt religious organization. Not only that but he also revealed that the apocalyptic event called River of Blood that stroke Saudi Arabi a few days ago was work of Revelation of Qliphoth, a signal they are coming back to destroy mankind and revive an ancient evil. Then, Leonardo reveals us the true secret weapon of Iscariot called Lilith, a life form that is somehow related to Sequined Sadist, the true evil of all CIS Productions universe. Later, Unit-CM 130 is seen working in his Gigalomaniac experiment in children and is trying to transform people into Gigalomaniacs without necessarily transforming them into monsters but super soldiers to use against the Black Demons of Revelation of Qliphoth that will be coming soon. He calls his strongest mercenary, Jessica Bailey who was tasked to protect Paris from the Black Demons. Meanwhile, Maria and Matt are found by the Fourth Strongest KnightWalker Cyborg of the world, Artemisia Valgorion, a aloof and quiet blonde girl who is directly serving Unit-CM 130. The three fight to death but Maria and Matt are rescued by Yuri Barnes who opened a portal to send the two away. While they were fleeing, Artemisia and Yuri had a small conversation revealing the two had a history together in the past (the rest may be revealed in the next episodes). Back to Fraxinus, Kotori Itsuka ordered her forces to follow the fleet of Revelation of Qliphoth that attacked them during their battle at Morte back in Amazonas but lost sight of them as they were flying over the city of Rio de Janeiro and orders the Rogues to go down there investigate for magical source to find them and interrogate Vira Hermes so she can know what Astaroth is planning. While the Rogues went to Rio, Kotori landed Fraxinus in the forest to fix the damage caused to the ship during the battle against Akrak Couteau's forces. Under disguises of foreign people, the Rogues managed to find a good hotel to stay, without knowing a great force was conspirating against them (a force called Revelation of Qliphoth with the help of the ancient demon Asmodeus who was summoned by the Minister of Defense of Brazil, Felix Drake, who is currently working with Vira to bring the hell to the world). As the Rogues were relaxing, Asmodeus, Vira and Felix Drake moved the whole world against them by transforming them into terrorists using fake news. Meanwhile in Godom Empire, the council of the Fallen's Essence had enough of Unit-CM 130 for kidnapping their own allies and decided to send an expert assassin to finish him off, a sexy female assassin called Elsa Granhiert who is also a student of the Unknown Godom Figure (now called Crow). In his academy, Crow explained to Elsa about her mission and what she is going to deal with. Back to Rio, Tomas and Katarina had a conversation about their past while they were looking around. However, Tomas tried to hit on Katarina, who immediately rejected him by calling him a dear friend... but he refused to listen to her words and continued to flirt with her. Meanwhile, Kotori and Reine are seen looking over the reparations of the ship, only to show how Kotori was worried with the Rogues for not keeping contact while she was away overseeing the ship. Reine revealed a a little piece of Kotori's past that proved she was worried with the Rogues due to past tragedies with Unit-CM 130. Now, we move to Spain where Maria and Matt are seen taking breath after escaping from Artemisia through the portals Yuri summoned. There, they spoke about the plans of Unit-CM 130 and what happened back then. Maria decided to show the true plans of CM 130 to Ratatoskr but they were nowhere to be found since the battle of Morte as they were hidden in the forests of Rio de Janeiro fixing Fraxinus. Back to Rio, Lucas and Jellal spoke about their life experiences and revealed a VITAL part of the story and important memory of Lucas Kellan. Years ago, before becoming a hero, Lucas Kellan was trained by Tao Pai Pai and became an assassin in Godom Empire to carry out the orders of Emperor Tathagata Killer so he could find a purpose in his life. At some point, he started to date with the daughter of the emperor, Chinatsu Tathagata and was charged to kill all politicians who dared to rise a coup to overthrow the emperor. His mission brought him to Taiwan where he followed a fugitive politician and went to assassinate him only to be defeated by Tomas Sev, who revealed to the assassin he was hired by that polician to protect his life. This memory shows how Tomas and Lucas met as enemies before becoming true friends. We are also introduced to a new character, Temido and the younger version of Cassie Cage who was a close friend to Tomas back then. When everything seemed to be normal, the machinations of Vira Hermes caused the police of Rio to surround the hotel where they were in and threw the whole brazillian state against the Rogues, painting them as terrorists from the KnightWalker Funeral Parlor. This event awoke the Blackness sleeping inside of Tomas Sev and took over his mind (remember this Blackness' piece was threaded inside of Tomas' body thanks to Vira who stabbed him during the battle of Morte). Watching the news, Kotori decided to rush the reparations of Fraxinus so she could use Fraxinus to rescue the Rogues before everything is lost. And so, it's revealed Asmodeus, who is using the body of an important senator of Brazil, is coordinating the operation of the police and the responsible for turning everything against the Rogues. In fact, the police force is corrupted by Qliphoth after Vira Hermes and Asmodeus promised to turn them into Black Demons so they could gain immortality and power. Inside of the hotel, the Rogues are surrounded and can only group up to know what is happening outside as the police invades the hotel to kill them without a second thought. In Paris, Eckidina and the Fallen's Essence are watching the news and are quickly informed of what is happening in Brazil, and so the whole world that is watching the operation of the police in Rio. As for the ??? section, there is nothing much but the introduction of a new villain working to Unit-CM 130. A sexy female assassin known as Dunkelheit, an assassin of Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire sent to Prime Earth to obey Unit-CM 130's orders. With this, Jessica Bailey and Dunkelheit are going to be the primary threat coming from KnightWalker Alliance to the heroes.